In the field of radio receivers, there has been a concentrated effort to reduce the amount of tuned circuitry used in the receivers. By reducing the number of tuned circuits, large portions of the receiver can be integrated resulting in smaller receivers. These compact receivers can then be used in many areas such as cellular telephones. A major advance in the design of such receivers is a technique known as the "zero-IF" technique.
According to theory, an IQ radio receiver can be constructed according to FIG. 1, in which the radio signal S from the antenna 1 is applied directly to two balanced, quadrature mixers 2a, 2b (mathematically-multiplying devices) where the signal is multiplied respectively by a sine and cosine wave at the carrier frequency of signal S generated by a local oscillator 3. In this manner, the I-channel or in-phase signal and the Q-channel or quadrature signal are generated. The multiplication devices yield outputs containing both sum frequency components around 2f and difference frequency components around zero frequency. DC or low pass filters 4a, 4b eliminate the former and accept the latter. The zero frequency components can then be amplified to any convenient level by low-frequency amplifying stages 5a, 5b instead of high frequency amplifiers. Essentially, the zero-IF receiver eliminates the interim conversion to an intermediate frequency by converting the incoming signal directly to baseband in a single operation.
In practice, this so-called zero-IF approach is beset with a variety of practical problems, one of which concerns the imperfection of the balanced mixers as compared to perfect mathematical multipliers. The most troublesome aspect of this imperfection is the generation of a DC offset or standing voltage that can be many orders of magnitude greater than the desired signal. The low frequency amplifiers, which receive the mixer outputs, can be forced into saturation by the large DC offset long before the desired signal has been amplified sufficiently.
To avoid premature saturation, RF amplifiers can be added ahead of the mixers to raise the desired signal voltage level. Unfortunately, a common source of the offset is leakage from the local sinusoidal oscillator back to the antenna, producing coherent interference. As a result, RF amplification is not a satisfactory solution because the desired signal and coherent interference are amplified equally.
Another proposed solution used in conventional superheterodyne radio receivers is partial amplification of the input signal at the original antenna frequency. The partially amplified signal is then converted to a convenient intermediate frequency (IF) for further amplification before being applied to the balanced quadrature mixers. In this situation, the locally generated sine and cosine waves are at the IF rather than the antenna frequency, so leakage back to the antenna is of no consequence. However, by adding IF tuning circuitry, the simplicity and reduced size of the zero-IF receiver are lost.
An alternative method of overcoming DC offset from the IQ mixers may employ the technique variously called AC coupling, DC blocking, high-pass filtering or differentiation to eliminate the standing or DC offset voltage. The trade-off with this method is the result that the DC and low-frequency components are lost or gravely distorted. This trade-off is unacceptable in digital transmission systems which use QPSK (Quadrature Phase Shift Keying) or MSK (Minimum Shift Keying) modulation techniques. These modulation techniques generate low frequency components that must be preserved.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method of compensating for low frequency offset without losing or distorting the DC and low-frequency components of the desired signal.